


Please Just Dance With Me

by AngellTheNinth



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Valentina convinces Yaz to go clubbing. Yaz ends up having more fun than she expected.
Relationships: Valentina Romanyszyn | Val/Yasamin Madrani | Yaz, Yasmin "Yaz" Madrani/Valentina Romanyszyn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Please Just Dance With Me

“Tell me again how did you get me to come here with you?” Yaz leaned against the back back of the booth where she and Val sat. And everything was just so... loud, and full of flashing lights.

Val laughed and Yaz could hear him even with the loud music around them, “Because of my charm of course” he winked at Yaz who just narrowed her eyes at her teammate.

It really wasn’t easy to talk her into this. But they had some downtime, finally. Chase, Cammie and Caliban were playing some game trying to be the first to finish the new quest, Kazu was at some rock n roll concert, which Yaz guessed was even louder than this place, and Migas was... doing something on the Holons.

Usually she would spend her free time alone, reading or training. But Valentina was stubborn.

“Come on, just go with me this one time. One time that’s all I ask.” Valentina leaned against the door, looking at Yaz who was just getting ready to go training.

“I already told you no. I have important things to do.” Yaz picked up a towel and started walking out the door.

“Really? Because from what I understood we have absolutely nothing to do. And really how much harm can going clubbing with me cause?” Valentina waved her hand dismissively.

Sighing Yaz looked at her, “Fine, just this one time.”

Smiling Valentina walked passed Yaz, “I’ll see you there.” She winked and walked away.

And that is how Yaz found herself here. In a club, sitting across from Val, who just looked at her smiling.

“You look nice, did you dress up for me?” He leaned on one hand waiting for Yaz to answer.

“Of course not. I just wanted something more appropriate for clubbing.” Yaz still wore her hijab, but now she had a short sleeved yellow shirt, and dark brown pants, not too tight because again, this was a club.

“Hmm, your first outfit was lovely too, you did not have to change.” Val stood up and walked up to Yaz, “Care for a dance?”

Yaz looked at him then back at the dance floor which was crowded, “No thank you, I don’t dance. I’ll just sit here.”

Val frowned, “Well alright, I won’t be long, if you change your mind you’re welcome to join me.” Val smiled and gave a small wave as he made his way to the dance floor.

As Yaz suspected he were an amazing dancer. It looked like Val belonged on the dance floor, moving gracefully yet with so much energy at the same time. It was captivating in a way, so much so that Yaz failed to notice the character walking up to her.

“Hey, why are you all alone here? You should come hang with me.” Yaz looked up and saw a guy with dark messy hair and light blue eyes. He was dressed in some sort of tux that looked a bit to formal for this place. But by the way he looked at Yaz she knew he was far from a gentleman.

“No thank you. I’m here with someone.” She looked back at Val still dancing on the dance floor.

“Well whoever you’re with left you here. How about you go with me and we can have fun. I have some friends who I know would really like you.” He grinned and started coming closer to Yaz.

Just as Yaz was about to punch the guy and send him flying, Val appeared behind him.

“She is with me. She’s not interested in you and your friends in case you didn’t get the message.” The guy turned around to face Val who just narrowed his eyes.

“Whatever. Motherfucker.” He tried to act tough but both Val and Yaz could see that he was a bit intimidated. He quickly left.

Val sat back down, this time a bit closer to Yaz, “Usually I would ask if you’re alright but somehow I think that I saved that idiot more than you.” Val chuckled.

“I was moments away from punching him actually.” Laughter erupted between the two teammates.

“Wish I saw that. But we don’t need to make a scene here.” Val leaned back and looked at the dance floor.

“You’re a good dancer.” Yaz said giving Val a small smile.

“Thank you. Its my passion. Well one of my passions.” Winking he scooted a tiny bit closer to Yaz, “I bet you would be great at it as well.”

“I really don’t think so. I’ve never actually danced and I would probably step on your feet.” Yaz didn’t know why she was suddenly opening up to Val like this but it made her happy to talk to someone like this.

“Maybe I’m into pain.” Val smirked.

Yaz blushed, “You’re terrible.”

Val laughed and once again stood up and walked up to Yaz, “Please just dance with me. Just one song, once dance.”

“And here I thought you wouldn’t ask me anything anymore after dragging me here.” She tried to sound annoyed but couldn’t help the smile on her face.

“You’re fun to be around.” Val shrugged and smiled back.

Sighing Yaz decided to take Val’s hand and be lead to the dance floor. She put her hands on his shoulders like she saw other people doing, Val put his hand on her hips and pulled her a bit closer.

“Now just lightly sway along with the music, let yourself feel the music.” Val said beginning to sway from side to side.

“Feel the music...” Yaz thought about it and she must have been thinking to loud because Val frowned and shook their head.

“You’re thinking too much, don’t think, just feel, relax.” Val smiled looked at the other people dancing around them.

Yaz looked around too and saw that everyone around them was smiling, laughing getting lost in the music.

It took her a bit to relax but Val’s smile was reassuring at least. Eventually she closed her and eyes and like Val and the others on the dance floor she got lost in the music. It was nice and not as loud as it seemed before.

Yaz looked up at Val who was smiling at her, “See? Its not so bad here. Are you glad you agreed to dancing with me?”

“Well its not the worst way to pass time.” Yaz smirked at Val who pouted.

“This is the last time I invite you anywhere.” Val’s said still pouting and he sounded offended, well at least tried to.

“I get the feeling that you will. But I’m having more fun than I thought I would. Thanks Val.” Yaz smiled at Val who’s eyes widened.

Val looked away and he was grateful that Yaz couldn’t see him blushing thanks to all the lights around them, “No problem.”

Despite acting cool and flirty all the time Val didn’t think Yaz could be so cute as to get him flustered.

The two danced for what felt like hours before they decided they had to get back to the real world, but both felt like this wasn’t gonna be their last dance.


End file.
